


Plans

by MFLuder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e08 Tunguska, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Prompt: frantic, metal





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/39881.html#cutid1).

The cuff clicked around the metal railing and he fought the panic swelling in his gut. Goddammit, it all. This was not in the script. He glared defiantly at them, hiding the frantic gleam he knew would betray him and his weakness.

When Mulder returned, yanking hard

_stupid ass haircut_

he saw the spark of something he thought long gone.

It hurt—what could never be—but with the recognition of bygone emotions rekindled, he might have a better chance at executing his plans.

_Always look for the advantage, Sasha._

After all, those feelings were why he was doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
